


Confession

by Pugpudge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, also hunk cant keep big big secrets, but i made him less oblivious in this, first kiss is in this, he feels bad, i like the headcon that lance is actually a really insecure person, just a small insecure bean, klance, oblivious keith feeds my soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugpudge/pseuds/Pugpudge
Summary: Lance tries to hide his feelings from Keith, but this time Keith isn't as oblivious as he usually is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes when im going through stuff in life
> 
> i like to write sad stories with my favorite character as me
> 
> bonus: i add my favorite ship
> 
> ;w;

Lance sits on the floor in the corner of the bedroom. His knees are hugged tightly to his chest. He wraps his arms around his frame, shrinking himself into a tiny ball. 

Lance suddenly shivers, the sudden tidal wave of tears hitting him harder than the strength of a tsunami. He chokes on the large glut of water in his throat and lets out a strained sob. He's trying to be silent, he really is, but Lance is the loudest crier there is; and he hates it. He hates hearing himself being weak, hearing himself choke on the feelings he has. He buries his face in the crook of his arm, trembling as if the ship was having some sort of quake. His throat feels dry and his nose is running. His hair is a tangled mess. His shirt is stretched out from all of his pulling. He has a terrible headache and he can feel his heart. He can feel it, there in his chest, without his hands even being near it.

Have you ever felt so heart broken, so utterly depressed and angry, that you can physically _feel_ your heart? Your heart is in _so_ much _pain_ and it aches so much that you can feel it against your chest and in your throat. It hurts so much that it fills your eyes with tears. Its so painful that you can't stop the tears from flooding out your eyes like a waterfall.  You can feel it clog up your throat as if so it's consuming that it feels like it's trying to choke you, and when you try to speak it just comes out all quiet and coarse and when you finally break free of it's grasp you're coughing and the tears get stronger.  Then, when you finally calm down, it goes back to where it was and tries to kill you again.  You can feel the pain in your stomach, just sitting there and taking up so much space that, even though you haven't eaten at all, it feels like you're full to the brim and you just want to throw up.  You can feel it in your legs and hands.  It grabs hold of your legs and squeezes so hard they go numb and you can't feel them anymore.  It grabs your hands and freezes them, making them too numb and cold.  That's how lance is right now.

_He can feel his heart break into pieces._

Lance clutches tighter at his chest and sobs again, clenching his eyes and trying to breathe properly.  He presses his head against the wall and tries to open his eyes, but it's like he physically can't.  He feels if he opens them he'll have to come back to the painful reality that is his life and he'll have to go back to putting on his mask, pretending like everything is okay; when it really isn't inside.

"Lance?" 

Allura's voice can be heard from the other side of Lance's door, her strong English accent seems to snap Lance out of his misery.  His eyes shoot open, the tears stop, his throat is open, and he can breathe.  He looks towards the door, staring at it for a few moments before Allura knocks again.  "Lance, are you there? You'll miss supper! Come on out."

Lance clears his throat and hurriedly stands up, running a hand through his tangled hair.  "Don't worry Princess, I'm coming! No need to miss me so much!" He replies in his usual playful tone.  A scoff can be heard from the woman and footsteps soon after.  Lance rushes to his bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror.  You can clearly tell he's been sobbing.  His eyes are red and swollen, his nose is red on his tanned skin, his shirt looks twice his size and his hair is sticking up in ways he never knew he could achieve.  He quickly combs his hair to its natural style and washes his face to attempt to help out his eyes a bit from the dryness he feels from them.  As quick as he can he puts on a fresh new shirt and pants and walks out the door.  He takes a deep breath and begins to walk to the dining hall where the other Voltron members might be.

"Welcome Lance," Shiro says.  "You're unusually late tonight."

"Did you guys want to see me that much? I'm so flattered~."  Lance replies smirking as he takes his seat in between Keith and Hunk.  Shiro and the others do their routine groan at Lance's playful remarks before getting back to normal.  Lance tries his hardest to remain natural, especially when sitting next to Keith.  

Lance has been hiding his true feelings from Keith for a while, and so far he's been doing pretty well at it.  He's avoided saying anything that would give anything away, and if he ever came close to slipping, it would end in two ways; either Lance plays it off as one of his little jokes, or Hunk drops in like the hero/best friend he is and saves Lance.  Lance is forever grateful to have Hunk as a friend.  He's the only one who knows about Lance having feelings for Keith, and he's kept it to himself and swears to not tell even his lion- which Lance _highly_ doubts, but it's not like the lion is going to tell Keith.  Lance also kinda doubts that Hunk will be able to keep it a secret from Pidge.  Hunk and Pidge are good friends, they help each other out a lot and bond over their fondness of mechanics.  Lance isn't saying that he doesn't trust Hunk to keep it secret from their fellow paladin, but Pidge is also close to Keith.  They hang out with the red paladin a lot and Lance is certain they don't keep secrets from each other.  Shiro on the other hand, Lance isn't sure.  Shiro is very smart and picks up on things, so he probably knows that Lance acts weird around Keith, but he probably doesn't know what the reason is for it.

If Keith were to ever find out about the feelings Lance has for him, he just wouldn't know what he would do.  Lance would probably fling himself out into space for good and hopes he lands on some nice planet that would take him in-

Or a bad one that won't and would kill him, which ever comes first.  Lance doesn't care.

"Hey, you there?" A gloved hand waves in front of Lance's face.  Lance leans back, almost surprised.  Has he been zoning the whole time? "Whoa, it's just me.  Don't need to get scared, sorry."

Lance shakes his head and chuckles, trying to relax his body.  "No problemo Keith! I wasn't scared of you first of all." Lance says, shoving a spoonful of space goop in his mouth.  Keith just rolls his eyes and goes back to eating.  Lance relaxes ever so slightly and eats the mysterious yet fulfilling space food more slowly.  Hunk nudges his side, distracting Lance from his next bite.

"Are you doing okay, Lance? Like, fine, at least?"

"Oh Hunk, I am fine!" Lance smirks.  "- _In more ways than one_." His added comment makes Hunk groan.

 The rest of the dinner goes to the same accord.  Lance tries to hide the fact that just before he came he was having a mental and emotional breakdown.  The main reason behind it sat next to him the whole time.

Lance doesn't know how he ended up developing these horrible feelings for Keith.  In the beginning, Lance thought nothing more of Keith other than a friend.   _Basically_.  He liked messing around with Keith, picking fights with him and annoying him.  But he noticed that things were seeming to change when he started using his stupid, cheesy lines on Keith more than anybody else.  Hunk had asked him about it once, but Lance simply brushed it off with "I just like the funny reaction."  He meant that part, in actuality.  Lance did find it amusing that when he would reply to Keith with his corny pick-up lines, Keith would blush angrily up to the tips of his ears; the same color as his jacket.  He liked when Keith would shove him and stomp away, mumbling something about how terrible Lance was under his breath.  But he realized that he found it _too_ amusing.   When he would see his friend blush that dark, crimson red, averting his eyes and furrowing his brow, his bottom lip jutting out in an almost pout that makes Lance go  _oh my god, it's adorable ??? Hunk you have to agree?_  

Something would bubble up inside of him when he'd look at Keith.  When spilling his thoughts out to Hunk he caught himself trailing off and telling Hunk how simply adorable he thinks Keith is and how he just wants to take his stupid face and squish it.  He wants to grab those stupid, soft looking gloved hands ( _"Why does he wear them all the time? Does he ever take them off?_ ") and squeeze them between his hands because _god damn it_ he'd be hallucinating if Lance didn't think that they'd fit perfectly in his.  He'd be lying if he said that he didn't want to grab Keith's face when he did that cute almost-pout and just kiss him.  Lance loved it when he'd glance at Keith when the other isn't paying attention.  He would admire his facial features, like the way his brows furrow ever so slightly when he's focused, or how he would unconsciously bite his lip when he was training, the way his eyes would crinkle at the corners in the rare moments of smiling.  He'd never say it out loud, but by golly, Lance _loves_  that hideous mullet.  The way it curls up around his neck, the way his bangs would cover his eyes when Keith would be looking down at his hands for scars or bruises, or how-

_"Lance!"_

"Ah- what?!"

"What do you mean 'what'? I've called your name like five times already!" Keith narrows his eyes at Lance, and Lance feels the need to glance into his eyes more than once.  Deep down, he feels like it's not and angry look, but more of a concerned, worried look.  

Lance tries to think of something to say, but too quickly realizes he's been silent for too long.  Keith is clearly irritated, his eyebrows twitching.

"Come with me." Lance has about zero seconds to react when Keith grabs him by the wrist and drags him away from the Voltron group.  Keith pulled Lance out into the hallways of the ship.  When they stop, Keith let's go of Lance's wrist, and Lance is thankful he did so.  His heart was beating so fast he was sure that Keith could feel the pulse.

Keith turns around to face Lance, his arms crossed and his eyes locked in on the paladin in front of him.  

"Alright, Lance, spit it out."

"Spit what out? I don't know wha-"

"Lance," Keith's tone is annoyed and shuts Lance right up.  "Don't act like I'm blind.  You've been acting like a complete idiot around me for the past _weeks_."  He puts emphasis on "weeks" to let Lance know that Keith has caught on for a while now.  "What's wrong?"

Lance shoves his hands in his pockets and tries his hardest to keep calm.

"Nothing's wrong, Keithster.  You're imagining it." He says with a smile.  He steps around Keith and starts walking away.  "Don't worry Keith.  I don't hate you yet."

When Lance raises his hand in a waving gesture, he takes a few seconds to notice a hand grabbing at it.  It isn't until he's pushed against the wall with his hands pinned to either side of his head that he processed Keith's reaction.  Keith's face is _dangerously_   close to Lance.  No more than three inches separate them, and Lance would be lying if he said he didn't want to lean in and close that gap.  

"Lance," Keith breath grazes Lance's lips in a way that makes him think Keith is teasing.  "Hunk told me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dammit Lance, will you listen to me?" Keith hissed and pressed up against Lance.  All of the blue paladin's blood rushed straight up to his face, and it didn't take a genius to know that his face was _on fire_.  "I'll tell you again.  Hunk told me.   _Everything_." Lance's mind snaps back to his conversation with Hunk about the feelings he had towards Keith.  Somehow he feels his face getting even hotter.  Lance said some pretty embarrassing things.  No, _really_ embarrassing things.  He told Hunk how much he's thinking of Keith, how he wants to hug and kiss Keith, and other things that he won't mention.  He wants to punch himself, and maybe Hunk in the process.  

"And? I could've been lying."

"Your face says otherwise."

Fuck you Keith.

"Even so, you don't like me the same way.  Or do you, Keith?" Lance tries his hardest to sound confident and normal, but he's dying on the inside.  His breakdown before wasn't for nothing.  It would be a miracle if Keith felt the same way about him.  The more Lance thought about it, the more depressed he felt.  Even though Lance shows himself off and acts like he is the most confident person ever, always flirting with everyone and pretending like nothing is ever wrong, he's actually really insecure about himself.  He feels like he's not good enough for anyone.  And when he compares himself to Keith, he feels like he's not good enough for Keith.  Keith is just so perfect and amazing to Lance.  When he thinks about it, it's enough to make him cry because he feels- he knows- that Keith can never really like him the same way he does.  And today, that fact was enough to make him have a complete breakdown.  He just wishes his family was here, so he could talk to them.  He knows that his mother would know exactly what to say...

"Lance, look at me."

Lance waits a few moments before he finally looks at Keith.  His face is right in front of his, Keith's eyes steady and locked on Lance.  Keith's hand reaches up towards Lance's cheek, and although his eyes and movements are steady, the hand on Lance's cheek is shaking.  Just slightly, but noticeable enough.  It stays there for a few seconds, just caressing his cheek slowly.  Lance could feel his callouses.  Soon enough, Keith's beautiful face starts moving closer at a _painfully_ slow pace.  It just moves slowly, inching closer to Lance.  With just mere centimeters between the two, Lance snaps and leans forward.  

It was the best kiss Lance has ever had in his life.

Keith felt the same.

It was messy at first, just bumping into each others noses for a few seconds before they finally started moving together, and then it was amazing.  It started with closed mouthed kisses to full on passionate tongue battles.  The only thing that mattered to them at that moment were each other.  Keith could honestly say that if Shiro walked by, he wouldn't even care.  

When they finally pulled away for a breather, Lance's legs felt like jelly and his lips were numb, but _god damn_ he felt like he died and went to heaven.  He smiled down and Keith and got a glimmer of Keith's beautiful smile.  Keith's smile is one that could blind a person.  Or bring a person back to life.

Lance nuzzles his nose against Keith's, and when he puts his arms around Lance's neck, Lance could've died right then and there.

"What's that about me not liking you the same?"

"Shut up, Keithster." They both laugh and kiss again.  And again.  And maybe again.

**Author's Note:**

> *Spoiler: shiro ends up catching them kissing in the hallways*
> 
> this highkey took a while cause i am a v lazy person
> 
> thanks for reading this monstrosity
> 
> EDIT: THANK YOU FOR 1000+ HITS OMG WHAT WOW


End file.
